A New Day
by XFH12147
Summary: Just a few oneshots of NejiTenten. Fanfic: Tenten will learn why it's not a good idea to forget a sparring match with Neji, especially to write a story. NejiTenten
1. Peach Seed

**A/N: **Just something I wanted to write after eating a peach and broke the seed by accident lol.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto because if I did Neji would have kissed Tenten by now.

**Peach Seed**

"Neji, did you know you're like a peach seed?" Tenten said looking down at him from a tree branch that was about six feet above the ground. It was filled with ripe peaches ready to be eaten.

"What are you talking about? Do you have much time that you're trying to think of metaphors?" Neji said, he was meditating under the tree. His back was against the tree trunk, eyes closed and legs folded.

"For your information, I said 'like' so that makes it a simile. You know what, for being a genius you're not really that smart all the time." Tenten reached up and grabbed a peach before sitting back down, then smiled and let it go in the area above his head. When it looked as though it was really going to hit, Neji moved his arm and grabbed it before it made contact. Neji moved his arm back down and opened his eyes to look up at her.

"For me?" He said smirking at her attempt to hit him. He could hear her mutter the word 'Byakugan' and rolled her eyes.

"Yup. Eat it, it's yummy." She smiled as he looked at the peach in his hand, moved it closer and took a bite that reached the seed. When he finished chewing, he looked back up at her.

"Now, how am I like this seed." Neji asked wondering why she would say something so spontanious as making a claim that he was like this hard brown pointed thing.

"Well for starters you're cold and mean, which is like the thick shell that is hard and pointy, see." She said motioning for him to look at the seed more closely, which he did but felt slightly hurt that she called him cold and mean though it were true.

"The shell of the seed has a dark color of brown in some parts that is the same color as your hair." Tenten said taking a bit of another peach that she grabbed after getting one for him from before.

"But after the shell part of the seed breaks, there is a smaller white seed that is very smooth and can break easily. That's the true you." She was half way done with it when Neji already finished his and tossed it onto the ground. Neji looked back up at her what she said the words 'smooth and break'.

"So you're telling me that the real me is smooth…and can break easily?" Neji questioned trying not to laugh at the thought of him breaking and being smooth.

"Exactly!" Tenten said smiling as she moved to place her face just a few inches away from his as she hung down. Her feet were against the tree branch as she hung up side down. She had finished the peach and held the seed in her hand. Neji was getting uneasy as the closeness so Tenten walked off the tree and kept walking until she was at least two yards away from him.

"The seed needs its shell to protect it all the time, but that doesn't mean the shell can't be broken to get to the true part of the seed. The shell is like how you try to put a shield so that no one can get in to hurt you. It can even be like you're Hakkesho Kaiten technique." Neji got up as Tenten threw something at him. Surprisingly it hit him, in the head and fell to the ground. He crouched down to look at what she threw. Neji picked it up too see that it was the shell part of the peach seed split in half by what looked to be from a kunai. The inside white part of the seed however was missing.

"Neji come on, we have to meet Gai-sensei and Lee at the training grounds in less then three minutes." Tenten said starting to walk away as Neji kept starting at the shell.

'_She had gotten through his ultimate defense before, she had gotten through his cold attitude before, she had even through to him before. Maybe he was like a peach seed…but only if she was the one holding it._' Neji thought as her voice got his attention back. He stood up and followed not noticing that inside of her palm was the small white smooth seed that could break easily. But it would never break in her hand.

**A/N: **I have to say I liked how I ended it since I kept thinking of various ways it could end and not being able to decide. However, now that I think about the fruit that I just ate I think it was a nectarine and not a peach. Anyways I'm probably going to write more one-shots and put then here whenever something else sparks up some inspiration for me. Maybe something with an umbrella. Hmmm.


	2. Rainbow

**A/N: **This fanfic was inspired after seeing my first rainbow, which was like a month ago. Also being drenched with rain.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Rainbow**

It had been two hours ago since they had started sparring and they were still at it. Lee and Gai-sensei had left to train on their own with various types of training, such as running 500 laps around Konoha like always. Tenten was hidden in the trees and kept throwing various weapons. Her chakra what almost used up after having to perform Soushouryu. Neji hated to admit it but he was also going low on chakra. He had to constantly give out chakra to block weapons that cam from every direction. Tenten was about to summon another weapon when a drop of water hit her nose.

"Neji lets stop. It's starting to rain." Tenten said jumping down from the tree to walk closer to him as he stopped his Hakkesho Kaiten technique.

"Fine." Neji said and moved to the tree that they send down their things. There were two empty lunch boxes that had carried their lunch and an umbrella that Tenten brought. Neji however, didn't bring one. He was too proud to admit he forgot. Tenten grabbed her umbrella and opened it as the rain started to pour on the both of them. She moved closer to Neji to shield him too.

"You don't have to shield me." Neji said slightly embarrassed that they were walking to close down the streets of Konoha. He could see the various people they passed smiling at them, which made him feel uncomfortable.

"I wouldn't want you to get pneumonia now would I?" Tenten said smiling. She enjoyed moments like this with him. It made him act more human and not so cold like his usual attitude toward everyone.

"I don't get sick." Neji said but he spoke to soon as he sneezed.

"Sure Neji." Both of them continued walking in silence as the rain seemed to fall even harder as they got to the Hyuuga manner.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow for another spar if it does rain I guess." Tenten said as Neji moved to stand at the patio of the manner. As Tenten turned around to walk to her house Neji spoke up.

"Wait, Tenten." She turned.

"It's raining hard. Stay until it clears up." Neji looked away as he said this. He didn't feel like making eye contact knowing that if he did, he would start acting like Hinata with Naruto and that was something his pride would not allow. Nor could his male ego take that sort of damage.

"You're inviting me to stay?" Tenten said turning her head to look back making sure that he was really saying this.

"I can't have a teammate of mine to get sick, you said it yourself." Neji raised his head and give her an 'older brother' type of look. Tenten walked inside and folded her umbrella as she placed it next to lean against the walls of the manner.

"I'll get you a towel." Neji opened the sliding door and entered. He returned a few moments later with two towels, which he gave one to her.

"Thank you." She said excepting the towel and undid her buns. Then Tenten placed the towel on top of her head and rubbed to dry her hair as well as she could. Neji just placed the towel around his neck so that the water that dripped down his hair would hit the towel and not his clothes. Both of them sat down on the wooden patio and stared at the rain's pitter-pattering sound as it hit the roof of the manner. Tenten looked over to Neji when she finished drying her hair the best she could.

"Neji your hair is never going to dry like that." Tenten placed her towel down to grab his and started to rub his head with it. She only stopped to ask him a question.

"Do you know what appears after the rain?" She asked smiling if he knew the answer. Neji on the other hand wasn't too pleased with the question. Was it a sort of trick of hers or something?

"The sun?" He answered unsure.

"No silly, a rainbow. Oh one should be forming right now; the rain is starting to stop." Tenten said moving over to allow Neji to look up at the sky too. A small but clear rainbow was seen to the upper right. A cloud covered where it began and where it ended. They stared at it until it seemed to just fade out. To the left the sky, it had already darkened to its night colors but the right they saw the sky covered with orange and pink clouds with a bright blue background.

"Today was a good day to see rainbows." Tenten said still looking up at the sky. Neji's gaze from the sky was averted by her voice and he looked at her.

"Yeah, they're beautiful." Neji turned his head back to look at the sky as she looked toward him when he said those words and blushed.

"Well, I should go. We have to wake up early tomorrow and meet Gai-sensei and Lee." Tenten said before getting up and putting her hair back up.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She waved goodbye as he only nodded and watched her leave.

'_Today was a good day to see rainbows indeed.'_

**A/N:** Well this wasn't exactly about an umbrella but it had one in it. The next one will have Lightning since I was able to see a cool lightning storm at my aunt's house.


	3. Lightning

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews and here is another one. If you have never seen a lightning storm you really should, just try not to be the tallest thing there. It's really cool, especially when is near the night and the sky is darker. You can see how the lightning brightens up the sky.

**Lightning**

It wasn't unusual for Tenten and Neji to train under various weather conditions but today's weather was different. It wasn't raining hard but a light drizzled followed by a few seconds of hard rain before returning to a light drizzle. However, of course this meant that what will happen next was lightning. Tenten didn't mind lighting since she knew there was about one millionth of a chance that she'd be hit, but there was the thing that lightning hit's the tallest things, which was where she was. Standing atop a tree throwing various weapons at the Hyuuga prodigy from below.

In a matter of seconds, long lightning bolts shot down from the sky. Then started out as one line but spread like the root of a plant. The loud sounds of the lighting shooting down where heard even before seeing the flashes of light. They started out small but once you turn your head, larger ones would appear.

Tenten was still throwing weapons when a very long lightning shot through the sky and speared flashing a bright light that caused her slightly jump up at the sound and loose her balance on the tree.

"Ahh!" She screamed both from the lighting and from falling down. She had to just choose the tallest tree to attack Neji from. Neji on the other hand, slowed his Hakkesho Kaiten to see why Tenten had stopped her attack to see her not standing in the spot he saw her in last. His brain and Byakugan located her fall and quickly he took action by running to try to get under her before she hit the ground. From the height of where she fell from, the seriousness of her injury would put her in the hospital for a while and thus he would have to deal with his sensei and other teammate alone. His sanity would be no more if he allowed that to happen. In addition, he didn't want her to get hurt but that was something he refused to acknowledge, now at least.

Tenten opened to eyes only to find herself in the arms of Neji.

"Ow." Was all he said as he cracked an eye open. Tenten was sitting, sorry lying on top of him as he sat on the floor. He had caught her before her bottom made impact to the ground but when he landed on his feet, the wet grassy floor was just so slippery that he slipped and fell backward making the ground impact with his bottom instead. Tenten jumped off him after seeing that he was under her.

"Um, sorry about that." She extended a hand out to help him up which he took. He brushed some of the dirt off of his shorts then turned back to look at her.

"Be more careful next time." After he spoke more lighting flashed as thunder followed making Tenten tense up. Neji saw this even without his Byakugan and smirked.

"You scared of lightning?" The way he made it was more of a taunt then a question, which made her grunt.

"No!" She shouted, "It's just that the thunder just surprised me."

The Lightning shot down brightening up their training area and thunder loudly growled out making Tenten tense up again.

"Did the lightning _surprise_ you again?" Neji said crossing his arms and smirking as his triumph.

"Yes…No. Quit it. Come on now, I have some spare cloths for you at my house. Considering I live closer, you can go and change so that you don't go back to the Hyuuga household wearing dirt stained cloths." Tenten said and started to walk away stubbornly. She only stopped because she didn't see Neji following her. Tenten turned around in his direction and called for him. "Well? Come on."

Neji signed at the mess he got himself into and followed her. It was one this to make fun of her but it was another to anger her. Tenten's apartment was only a few minutes away from the training area and they reached it in no time. As they were close to getting out of the grassed training area, the lightning struck at the same time as the thunder roared which was very loud. This caused Tenten to scream and jumped slightly. The grass was still wet and muddy and she was about to fall when Neji caught her again.

"We have to stop ending up like this." Neji said. He apparently was on the floor again after sliding down at the nick of time before Tenten would hit. "Now admit it, you're scare of lightning."

"For the love of…fine I'm scare of lightning and thunder. OK NOW ARE YOU HAPPY?" She shouted at him. Neji got up and stood next to her. Then he did the unexpected. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug. This WAS NEW TO HER, Neji never showed any sort on compassion toward anyone before, but he was to her now. This time when lightning struck and thunder roared Tenten didn't jumped, actually she didn't even move except for her arms that wrapped around his neck to hug him back.

"_Yeah, I'm happy."_


	4. Chocolate Milk

**A/N:** I know I get weird inspirations but I was drinking chocolate milk just now so here is a one-shot with chocolate milk lol.

**Chocolate Milk**

"Why did you ask me o bring this over?" Neji said implying the container of milk in his hand. He had gotten an urgent phone call from Tenten to bring milk over as quickly as possible. He took out one of the cartons filled with milk from the kitchen from the Hyuuga Manor and ran over to see why she needed it. It only took a minute or two before he was standing in the front of her patio and knocking on the window door. Tenten opened it and allowed him to enter. There on the table was pot filled with a dark brown like substance and a very large cup that held a straw.

"Well, you said it was urgent so what is it?" Neji asked impatiently as Tenten grabbed the container of milk from his and rushed over to the table. She poured milk into the large cup and took a spoon to scoop some of the dark brown substance into the cup and mixed it together with the long straw. She took a sip before sinking down into the coach. All Neji did was eye her curiously. 'What just happened?'

Neji walked into her apartment and kept staring at her on the couch. He had a confused expression before Tenten looked at him.

"Here Neji, try some." She said and lifted the cup higher so that he could take a taste. Neji of course was skeptical at first but if she liked it, it couldn't be that bad. He sat down on the coach next to her and took the straw to hold it steady, then moved his mouth down to make a sip. The flavor he tasted was chocolate but it wasn't as sweet as how he knew it tasted. The milk balanced out the sweetness.

Using his tongue to lick the remaining flavor from his lips he watched as Tenten finished the remaining liquid in the cup.

"So what do you think? Good right." Tenten said smiling and pouring another glass of milk.

"It's not bad. Is this why you called me over, in the middle of the night?" There was annoyance in his voice but it seemed to ease out seeing her look out the window.

"I hadn't noticed that it was this dark out. I guess I just had a chocolate craving." Tenten smiled at him.

"Heh." The sound was half a laugh and a grunt put together. "So what was it that you made in the cup?"

"Neji what else could I make with chocolate and milk together?" Tenten said sarcastically before sighing. "For being a genius Neji, you're not very smart."

"Hn." Was all that Neji said before averting his eyes for a moment.

"It's chocolate milk."

"I don't see why you had to make me come over here in the middle of the night just to make this."

"Well I knew you had milk and I ran out today and forgot to buy more. I really wanted to have some chocolate too."

"Then why didn't you just eat the melted chocolate you have in the pot?" Neji asked looking at the pot on the table.

"Neji you know that just chocolate is very sweet. I needed milk to balance the flavors. Anyways milk isn't much flavor on its own. The chocolate helps make the milk even more delicious." Tenten explained.

"Continue explaining how they work with each other."

"Well the white milk is cold and flavorless almost and has lots of calcium for strong bones which is good but to help the milk you add chocolate to sweeten up the cold milk and make it more enjoyable. See they help each other out to make an awesome team." Tenten said with a faint blush across her face noticing the way she described the milk and chocolate. Neji caught on too and smirked. Their bond with each other had grown over the years even without them noticing it. They had become more open toward each other then usual with others, even Lee and Gai-sensei.

Tenten brought the cup filled with milk only to her lips with out the straw and took a big gulp. She had forgotten to add chocolate as with the sudden silence that plunged the room. When she brought the cup away from her lips and back onto the table she looked up to see Neji holding what looked to be a laugh. He grinned and moved closer, then kissed her upper lip from the left edge to the right. He smirked when he saw he blush harder.

"You taste good with milk." (No Neji is not a cannibal, he's not going to eat her. Lol)

Neji bent closer to the table and used his left index finger, the arm side not wrapped in bandages to dip it into the chocolate. Then moved back up and tasted the true taste of chocolate. Tenten smirking seeing a drop of chocolate still on the right side of his upper lip and moved closer. She bent in and kissed where the drop was.

"And you taste good with chocolate." (No Tenten is not a cannibal, she will not eat him. Lol I'm sorry I just need to put this in after watching the Willy Wonka movie with Johnny Deep)

This time it was Neji's turn for a blush to spread itself across his cheeks. They stared at each other for a moment before they felt their body unconsciously move in toward each other. Their lips gently brushed against each other's before it deepened and her arms wrapped themselves around her neck while his hands placed themselves onto her waist.

The kiss was sweetened by chocolate milk.


	5. Coconut

**A/N:** This fanfic is dedicated to **fire of the heart** for giving me the idea of Neji and Tenten's relationship as a coconut.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Coconut**

It was strange how Neji and Tenten's relationship had changed throughout the time they had spent together. There first meeting were somewhat cold and it was like they were uncertain of each other, well she was uncertain of him. He was sturdy, solid, something like a wall, but more like a shell since his presence seemed hollow. That was Tenten's first impression of him when they meet at the academy.

It was the first day and Neji stood alone outside as the other students with their parents hugging them and saying have a nice day. Her mom finished making sure her hair was in a perfect bun and her shirt was not and unwrinkled before kissing her cheek and saying goodbye. Tenten walked over to him, even though it looked as though he wanted to attract as little attention as possible, and gave him a smile. He had on a small white short-sleeve like jacket shirt and black shorts. There were wrappings around his forehead and she wondered if he had a booboo. The think that caught her attention was that his eyes were white, but at almost lavender-ish from another angle.

_"Hello. My name is Tenten. What's yours" Tenten asked happily with her hands behind her back and leaning toward him. Neji looked at her with an expressionless face before turning his head because he felt she was too close. Before she could ask him anything else Iruka-sensei called for all the new students to go into the classroom for class. _

_Tenten turned her direction at Iruka-sensei and she could already feel her anxiousness of what's to come on her first day at the academy. She turned back around to Neji and grabbed his hand as she pulled him into the classroom. Unknown to her though, Neji whispered his name as Tenten pulled him along._

Tenten smiled at the memory of her pulling him, which didn't go unnoticed by Neji since he sat next to her.

"What is it?" Neji asked raising an eyebrow seeing her smile so spontaneously. Tenten looked and him and smiled kept smiling.

"Nothing." Neji frowned at the response, but then again he was used to her acting like this. She's very…uncontrollable, anything can happen from her. Like liquid, or better yet milk, but sweetened milk. The type found in a coconut. Speaking of that, Neji picked up his glass that was filled with the cool sweet white liquid and brought it to his lips. It was fresh and even sweeter due to the fact that it was Tenten who broke the outer shell of the coconut to get to the liquid inside. It took time but she was finally able to creak the shell. It's strange but not many people are able to crack the shell of a coconut, even with tools and force.

_"Neji look at this." Tenten said holding a round bowling ball like object in her hands._

_"What is it?" Neji said turning around to see what she had made him stop. Class was dismissed and Tenten decided to walk with Neji before heading home. Something caught her attention from corner of her eye and she stopped. It was a coconut. That was strange since no trees that she knew of in Konoha produced this type of…um object. (sorry don't know much about coconuts) _

_"Do you know what this is?" Tenten asked him, this was her first time in seeing something like this. _

_"It's a coconut. Put it back down and leave it alone." Tenten looked at the little rough ball and shook it. She heard a sound but wasn't sure what it was._

_"What's inside of this?" She asked more to herself as she continued to shake it._

_"Its coconut milk." Neji said before leaving not caring it she followed, he just wanted to get hold and start training again. Tenten didn't follow, she wanted to just stand there with the coconut. Smiling she held it closer, it reminded her of Neji. The outer shell was sturdy, hard, covering in every direction, better to say almost a full 360˚ degree and was sheltering the contents inside which most likely something sweet. She wanted to one day have a taste of that something, and by working hard she would break that outer shell and have a taste of what was really inside. She already knew she would love it. _

"How does it taste? Neji." Tenten asked watching him drink it. She wanted to hear his thoughts, whenever he had a positive thought she felt a sense of accomplishment. He would usually have these when they sparred, he would make a statement of her improvement and leave when it was time to get back to the Hyuuga manor.

_Neji was walking past shops that had all different types of food placed out for consumers to buy but one type of item caught his attention. It was a lone coconut. Walking over he purchased the coconut and headed toward Tenten's apartment. He looked at the object remembering Tenten mentioning about wanting to have a taste of it one day. Might as well buy the last one there and let her have what she wanted. In a way Neji liked doing things to keep a smile on her face. The coconut also reminded him of his relationship with Tenten. At first the coconut would have virtually no milk but as time passed, milk would be made and over more time both would grow with each other. It would grown to be something larger, more important. _

_The inside of the coconut, the milk would be easily taken away if not for the hard shell that protected it from outside dangers. The shell would be nothing without the milk inside, it would be something of unimportance to the world if it were only an empty shell. The milk kept the inside moist, in return the shell kept the liquid together, and not letting thing else get it too since the milk was his wait no he meant the coconut's. _

"It's too sweet" Neji said bluntly with his eyes closed as he took another sip. The liquid traveled down his throat and into him where it would be absorbed and travel throughout his body.

"Oh." Tenten looked down. She did add a little bit of sugar to make the flavors of the milk come out more with a little bit of cinnamon. 'I guess I must have over done it with the sweetness. I thought an added ingredient would make him like it more. I liked it.'

"Ahh sorry, I won't put in so much sugar next time." Tenten said and gave him a smile, all she had to do was work harder, that's all.

"I didn't say I don't like it."


	6. Fanfic

A/N: Wow it's been so long already since I've written anything

**A/N:** Wow it's been so long already since I've written anything. Heh sorry. Anyways I'll try and write something good but it may sound weird since I'm not used to writing fanfics anymore so excuse the difference in tone from my other oneshots. This was actually inspired while I was trying to write this fanfic so in a way it's ironic with the whole theme. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Nope I do not own Neji or Tenten or else you'd see more of them together lol.

**Fanfic**

**Tenten jumped up out of her hidden spot from behind the tree trunk and opened her scrolls. She summoned her kunais and threw them in the direction where Neji was standing. Of course it was futile since his Byakugan was all seeing and saw it coming but she had a plan that would surely work. Tenten then moved closer and grabbed another kunai with an explosive tag wrapped around the handle and threw it not at Neji but at the tree next to him. Neji who had just finished his Hakkesho Kaiten jumped out of the way from the explosion but was actually surprised when Tenten came out from the direction of the explosion and was unable to dodge as Tenten slashed his jacket causing a slight rip. He had not expected an attack like that, not realizing that her plan was to use a close range attack instead of her usual long range moves. Neji was surprised by the sudden change in her routine. **

"Hmm no that doesn't seem like Neji now would it if he hadn't seen that coming." Tenten said as she was about to erase the line she just wrote. However, she stopped. Maybe she would have to try it out first and see if it really wouldn't work before disclaiming that move. Next time she and Neji go sparring she will defiantly try this tactic out. As she was about to continue writing a knock erupted her thoughts.

"Who is it?" Tenten called to the person hid the door. Usually she would answer it but she had an idea and did not want to forget it especially as she was writing this awesome story about her spars with Neji.

"It's Hyuuga, Neji."

Tenten was slightly surprised at the sudden visit from Neji, it wasn't as though he'd never been to her house, it was just that he'd usually come for a reason. For example when they had a mission and she was stuck still packing, he came by and told her to pick up the pace a little or they'd be late. He would also sometimes pick her up to meet up with Lee and Gai-sensei for training but today they had off. They had just finished up a mission for retrieve a rouge ninja from the hidden mist village that was posing a threat in neighboring villages. _'Why is he here today? Isn't he training with Hiashi?'_ Tenten wondered then remembered that she agreed to train with him today before sunrise. She looked out the window at the sun staring right back. Yeah sunrise had passed a long time ago.

"Hold on Neji I'll be right there" Tenten called back as she scrambled to hide the story that she was writing, the last thing she needed was to have Neji of all people finding the written piece with both of them in it. As she was searching to find a place to put her most current story away she saw four other stories she had written like a year ago. One was about how Neji was similar to a peach seed; them in the rain together, and one of her personal favorites with her fear of lightning. There was also one about them drinking chocolate milk together and one of the stranger ones of how they're personalities seen to be similar to a coconut.

"Tenten what are you doing?" Neji said from behind the door, there was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Hold on Neji I'm coming, just give me a minute." Tenten quickly tossed one of her open scrolls over he most current story and ran to open the door. "Heh heh, hey Neji. Um about today…sorry I guess I must have forgotten."

Tenten knew she sounded so stupid at that moment but it was better then saying, '_I was just writing a story about us you know the usual._' She could tell a flush a pink was moving across her cheeks as Neji stared at her with his eyes. Sometimes she wondered if his Byakugan could see more then just chakra networks. In a way she could tell that Neji knew better then to believe that she would just forget something like that since they had been sparring almost everyday they had off. Neji just looked at her simply and brushed off being forgotten.

"Can I come in?" Neji asked his voice monotone but in a way he was interested it finding out what made her act this way. He knew Tenten was well Tenten but today she seemed off her game just a little more then the norm.

"Um sure Neji." She moved aside and allowed Neji entrance into her house. Neji looked around examining the room; he walked over to the table where Tenten had been working on her story and stared at the scroll.

"You were working on you're scroll." Neji this as if it were a statement as he looked at the scroll on the desk placed at an unusual angle with a few kanji characters that implemented summoning symbols. He stared at the scroll for a while then turned to her.

"It's already late, let go." Neji turned and walked away from the desk. Tenten really wasn't sure what to do but it seemed as though Neji didn't find out about her elusive hobby. She sighed in relief and nodded in agreement. Tenten followed Neji out toward the training grounds of were they had been meeting ever since the academy days. Even before teams were picked she and Neji had meet with each other for training. It seemed natural that her skills in weaponry and his close range combat techniques to complement each other.

Tenten looked at Neji once they reached the plain and they both got ready to begin. '_It's the perfect time for me to try out my new tactic on Neji._' Just as she wrote she caused a distraction then moved out of sight hoping that Neji's Byakugan would follow her. As expected that was what Neji was doing, watching her every movement and prepared to defend any sudden movement.

Tenten jumped up out of her hidden spot from behind the tree trunk and opened her scrolls. She summoned her kunais and threw them in the direction where Neji was standing. Of course it was futile since his Byakugan was all seeing and saw it coming but she had a plan that would surely work. Tenten then moved it closer and grabbed another kunai with an explosive tag wrapped around the handle and threw it not at Neji but at the tree next to him. Neji who had just finished his Hakkesho Kaiten jumped out of the way from the explosion and when Tenten was about to slash him he quickly moved out and grabbed her wrist and tossed her onto her back.

"…ouch." Tenten winced slightly and she rubbed her bottom. "Neji that was uncalled for, you didn't have to be so mean and throw me over like that." 'Man and I though it would work. Heh I guess I underestimated the power of Neji's Byakugan with his reflexes.'

As she wondered about her flaw in the plan Neji walked over to her and bend down so that they were within eye level of each other. "Nice try Tenten, it would have worked if I hadn't known already of what you were planning." He smirked. Tenten looked confused until Neji pulled something out of his pocket. It was her story that she had written this morning. Neji got up and started to walk away, placing the story back into his pocket. He then stood for a moment and spoke. "Maybe next time you won't forget that I always get revenge for a missed sparring date."

Tenten blinked, she was caught off guard by the word 'date', did Neji really say that? Then the truth occurred to her. "That's not fair Neji you cheated!"


End file.
